


Flames

by Sun_Flow3r



Series: Incandescence [1]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Destiny 2, Gonna singlehandedly boost the gay Cayde-6 tag, M/M, Prophet-9 my son, This is just a random thingo, fluff?, homo robos, i dunno man, lmao I haven't written in years, this is actual shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 12:05:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13076523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sun_Flow3r/pseuds/Sun_Flow3r
Summary: The two gunslingers winding around each other on the battlefield, fire licking as they shine brighter than the Traveller itself. Enemies falling before them, fire turning their bodies to ash before they’d even hit the ground.AKAThe only good part in the whole bloody thing, Ikora's thoughts on Cayde-6 and Prophet-9's relationship.





	Flames

Ikora didn’t think she knew to people more alike and yet so different than Cayde-6 and Prophet-9, the two hunters were like magnets, turn them one way and they attracted each other; the other and they pushed the other away. It warmed her whenever she saw them interacting with each other, and sent shocks through her when she saw them fight together. The two gunslingers winding around each other on the battlefield, fire licking as they shine brighter than the Traveller itself. Enemies falling before them, fire turning their bodies to ash before they’d even hit the ground.

Blades not as sharp as their wit as they yell above the roaring of the flames and the cries of enemies, poking fun at each other and counting out kills. And when they were off the battlefield it was something to behold, the quiet dance they had found themselves in, subtle hints and sly jokes. Cayde-6’s rambunctious personality enhancing Prophet-9’s quiet disposition instead of clashing with it, taking turns buying each other dinner at random stores throughout the City.

The calming effect Prophet-9’s mere presence had on the wild and brash Cayde-6, the hidden worry they shared for the other while they were on separate missions. Ikora wondered when it would all come to a head, she dared not speak to either of her thoughts in fear of breaking whatever spell they were under in regards to each other. She was content being able to simply watch the events unfold, to see her friend, her _family_ find something to care for again. Not the surface level caring that lasts only a short time, a way to simply waste time away. No, this caring was the deep-seated kind, the kind that people died for every day in battle; the kind that kept others alive so that they could return.

This caring, this love, was something she had wished Cayde-6 would be allowed to experience again, and be able to remember and keep. For surely the Traveller had brought these two together, surely they were one half of one soul. And she doubted there was anything on all the planets in this vast universe that could ever truly break them apart, Ikora knew they would both fight tooth and nail till their last breath. Until they had died so many times they couldn’t be brought back again, that they would tear themselves to pieces just to ensure the other was safe and happy. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm running on that Cayde told at least Ikora that he knows he had a wife and son, gonna try and do a series running on Destiny 2's storyline, I literally haven't written in like 5yrs sorry if it's shit <3


End file.
